Realm of Eternal Life
by SilentNinja
Summary: Two mystics conversate on the events that foretold the Dynasty Warriors life span and ranking of the best 10 from scenario after scenario. 9th One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3K 7-11, Koei does.

A/N: Since school year is almost over for kids so there won't be any lack of new DW fanfics. I think I'll do another one shot, but it's not about Zhao Yun, rather introduce two characters from Rot3k games who play a good role in my later DW fanfics.

* * *

Realm of Eternal Life

Far beyond the Xibei Mountains, two figures stood at the cliffs watching the view of Han China anticipating the events that corresponding their charts. Only the ten most famous people will be chart as the heroes of the scenario. Each ten will be destined to change the outcome of the land or ruin it. History looks into those ten and the life span will be effective by those ten.

"Look, northern mystic. They'll be gifted with our possessions as long as they continue to rank upon the ten," Southern Mystic said.

"Yes, but staying ahead won't last depending on the aging of their soul, body and mind," Northern Mystic said.

"Cao Cao is still number one…" Southern Mystic scoffed.

"But, Liu Bei is catching up at number two!" Northern Mystic smiled.

"Will he live long enough to realize his role model to restore the Han Empire?" Southern Mystic grinned.

"Good question, that's what we're going to see," Northern Mystic said.

"What about the strongest man under heaven himself?" Southern Mystic asked.

"If he continue to live in the path he believed to be the right path," Northern Mystic replied.

"And Yuan Shao?" Southern Mystic added.

"He'll be fine except there's something wrong about him, I'm sure it's the exact same concern about Cao Cao," Northern Mystic said.

"Will the Tiger of Jiang Dong survive?" Southern Mystic look firm on asking that question.

"No…." Northern Mystic already knows that man is already at his end.

"If only he sees through Liu Biao's trap and the tiger's pride," Southern Mystic said.

"Lu Bu and Sun Jian are destined by the same way of life," Northern Mystic shook his head sadly.

"What about Sun Ce and Zhou Yu?" Southern Mystic questioned. He looks to the two young boys enjoying themselves in the south.

"Hmm, Sun Ce will soon surpass his father and Zhou Yu will follow suit. There's one thing they have to challenge for the extension of their life spans, their wives. They can't leave their own ambitions behind their backs from the Two Qiaos," Northern Mystic said.

"Both will die by the arrow that separates the purity of their wives," Southern Mystic nodded.

"The oath brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu are in the same page," Northern Mystic added.

"Except they have two children, Guan Ping and Xing Cai. If Guan Yu dies, Guan Ping dies with him and when Zhang Fei dies, Xing Cai's happiness will be vanish. Even Liu Chan will not restore the happiness to Xing Cai rather than bearing her children," Southern Mystic said.

"The life of Xing Cai will not be a happy one. It can't change," Northern Mystic said.

"We read the past and we see the future," Southern Mystic said.

"Oh, I forgot the last person we want to talk about. It is Sima Yi," Northern Mystic clears his throat.

"He's going to rise the charts fast. His appearance and well being, I feared he is the one who will outlast the nine we mentioned," Southern Mystic sighed.

"Will you like to see the next 10? Those play heavily for the next scenario. We know Zhuge Liang is fighting to put Sima Yi down to rank," Northern Mystic said.

"Hmm, well we mention Zhuge Liang, there's Zhao Yun and Cao Pi fighting towards the ranks. Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Sun Quan, Zhang He, Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, and Xu Huang," Southern Mystic said.

"This is from after Yi Ling right? Well, Zhao Yun and Cao Pi will be explained later, Lu Xun and Jiang Wei will last longer unless they try not to leave Sima Yi number 1. Zhang He and Wei Yan will have a tough time breaking through styles since both strategists are toying with their lives," Northern Mystic said.

"Alas, Sima Yi leads Zhang He to his death and Zhuge Liang leads Wei Yan to his death," Southern Mystic said.

"Xu Huang and Zhou Tai is a tricky one. They won't last unless consider farther importance in their lives. They both have heavy contributing of fame, the same boat of life span," Northern Mystic said.

"Ok, now we can explain Zhao Yun and Cao Pi," Southern Mystic grinned.

"Wait wait wait a minute, I forgot one more thing, since Ma Chao is missing in the rank," Northern Mystic said.

"Well, him and Meng Huo are trying to out rank Xu Huang. Ma Chao was once on the top 10 before Yi Ling, but lost just about everything in fame due to Jia Xu's plot and Han Shui's defection. But, even when he reduce the sorrow from losing his kin, his lands, and reputation by winning battles with Shu on Han Zhong, it's too little, too late," Southern Mystic said.

"His time is about up I'm afraid," Northern Mystic sighed sadly.

"But, can we extend Mengqi 's life span?" Southern Mystic asked.

"That is up to him as he try to reach the number 1 rank, which I doubt. It's the same thing say of everyone in this top 10 rank of eternal life," Northern Mystic said.

"Ok, on with Zhao Yun and Cao Pi. Those are the Liu Bei/Cao Cao of this scenario," Southern Mystic said.

"We praise alot on how far Zhao Yun goes! However, Cao Pi ascension to the throne gave him the most attention here," Northern Mystic said.

"We have analyst to how the two complete to reach number 1, however with Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang conflicting and also Sun Quan catching up, this is the battle of top 5," Southern Mystic awed.

"Who of the 5 are most interesting?" Nothern Mystic asked.

"It's hard to say," Southern Mystic shrugged.

"Sun Quan will surely outlive the other 4 however, he won't do much since Cao Pi completely used Wu's victory at Yi Ling to promote Sun Quan as King of Wu. Quan used up everything Wu got to complete the expansion of the Wu Kingdom. They can only last long enough until Jin. He'll outrank Cao Pi, but that's it," Northern Mystic said.

"I wish Sun Quan didn't try to make Cao Pi more powerful after what we saw on Yi Ling," Southern Mystic said.

"It's inevitable…" Southern Mystic then watches an aging Zhao Yun training alone at the woods.

"What's going to happen to him? He went so far to keep himself from such bad omens. Never selfish with anything, including saving Huang Zhong and giving all the credit to the bow of wisdom on Shu's victory on Yi zhou's pacification," Northern Mystic rubbed his chin.

"Well, lets just say Zhao Yun will live a lot longer unless the Northern Campaign doesn't always revolt around Zhuge Liang. If Jie Ting falls, Zhao Yun dies," Southern Mystic said.

"I am always thinking about that theory. Cao Pi will live longer if he leaves Zhen Ji alone and enjoy his pleasure without having one of his wives plot to remove Ji from claiming the title of empress," Northern Mystic said.

"Anyone can get a life extension, but right now Sima Yi is nabbing it," Southern Mystic said.

Suddenly laughter comes from behind. Sima Yi proudly walks up the two to claim his prize.

"Southern Mystic of Life and the Northern Mystic of death, I presume," Sima Yi smirked. "Now claim me my prize, the scroll of eternal life."

Southern Mystic nod at the Northern Mystic and they give the scared scroll to Sima Yi for life extension. So long as Zhongda reigns China for another couple of years when Jin Empire prosper.

"I predict history will repeat itself if the ruling is overdone by despotism again and again," Southern Mystic said.

"No doubt the world focus men like him too often, it can't be helped. However, Sima Yi can change his tone if it's not already too late," Northern Mystic sighed.

The two continue to watch the events after Sima Yi left their place.


End file.
